Tests of Time
by Fusiko
Summary: Sequel to Reality Undone. Sasuke's back, for now creating quite a commotion in the peaceful village hidden in the leaves. Sakura's feelings are mixed as she watches him from afar, working her way closer little by little. [SasuxSaku]
1. Chapter 1: Reawakenings

**A/N** Whoot! So since a sequel was asked for (and I secretly though not so secretly wanted to write one as well XD) Here it is. 

Don't own the characters, don't claim to. I just claim to messing with them.

* * *

A figure dodged to the left, as a kunai flew past him, the ground racing upwards then stopping. The image blurred, only a few leaves visible, twirling slowly to the ground, one by one they fell.

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Oh oops, she's still asleep." Naruto quietly shut the door behind him before creeping towards the slumbering girl. Plopping down on the stool, he watched his friend lie unconscious. It had been three days now, of which each day Naruto came in to see her, once in the morning and once again at night. "Wake up already."

Another leaf fell, but there was something there. Colors blended as the blurred figure drew closer, a warmth enveloping everything. Fading in and out, the figure leaned closer. "I won't."

It was bright, too bright as Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Focusing, she waited for her eyes to grow accustomed to the light. She felt completely disorientated, a sense of helplessness mixed with her feeling of being lost. "Sakura-chan! You're finally awake!" The blonde exclaimed happily. Sakura turned towards the voice to see Naruto beaming joyously at her.

"Where am…"

"The hospital, you've been asleep for about three days."

"Three days!" Sakura yelled rising up quickly, which she soon regretted feeling the room spinning rapidly around her. Falling back onto her cushiony pillow, Naruto waved her down.

"Whoa you shouldn't do that. You're not complete better yet. You should have seen Tsunade-obachan. She nearly pulled her hair out when she say you. Then when she saw Sasuke she nearly fainted." Naruto rambled, grinning boyishly at the memory. "It was actually pretty funny." Sakura's eyes grew wide at the mention of the Uchiha's name. Slowly the past events flooded her memory.

"Sasuke…where is he?" Feeling an urgency gripping her insides, Sakura prayed he was alright." Naruto's grin disappeared, as he grew quieter.

"Well right now, I'm guessing they have him locked up. Tsunade-obachan could barely look at him. I think they're going to hold some discussion or other about what to do with him."

_He's locked away. All this searching and he's finally back. But now…_ Sakura turned away, her mind and heart filled with worry. Naruto noticed and instantly tried to cheer her up. He hated to see her sad. Her smiled were always a treat for him, and there were something he never wanted to see her lose.

"Don't worry, he'll be alright. They won't do anything to him. I mean we've been looking for him right? There's no way to they're going to keep him locked up forever or anything. They just want to make sure he doesn't run away again so it'll be ok, I promise. Besides you should concentrate on getting better. What good is a medic-nin if she's stuck in bed?" Smiling back weakly she nodded. Naruto was right, she needed to get better. The sooner she did, the sooner she could see Sasuke.

--- 

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough?"

"Yes I'm fine now see." Sakura moved about to prove her point. Ino frowned still unsure.

"Alright, if you say so. You recovered rather quickly. Your wound was pretty serious." Sakura only smiled, she glad to be out of the hospital. Working there great, but being a patient was another story.

"It wasn't that bad." Sakura defended as Ino's eyebrow rose.

"Sure it wasn't. You only ended up in the hospital for a week because of it." Scowling, Sakura continued down the streets of Konoha with Ino. Normally Ino would have parted ways with her by now, but today she didn't. She said it was because she was worried about her health still but in reality she was more concerned about another matter. Any decision about Sasuke had yet to be made and Ino wanted to make sure Sakura's mind was occupied in other matters in the meantime. It wasn't easy but she managed to get her friends to keep quiet. A few threats here and there kept the loose lipped on their toes. Gripping Sakura's arm, she quickly dragged her towards her house, the sooner they were inside the better.

"What's the rush Ino?" Sakura inquired as they both hastily walked up the three steps that lead to her door.

"Oh, no reason, I just feel…uh…energized!" In piped cheerfully, laughing weakly at her lame excuse. Sakura merely looked at her warily, wondering if perhaps Ino had been overworked with missions or overloaded with jobs at her flower shop.

"Right." Unlocking the front door, she stepped inside her empty home. Ino hurried in shutting the door behind her while trying not to look suspicious. "Want some tea?" Sakura asked heading for the kitchen only to be pushed out by Ino who insisted on doing for her.

"You may be feeling better but you still just got out today. At least try and take it easy for a day." Sighing Sakura sat down in defeat.

"Fine, fine happy now?"

Ino smirked, "You'll be thanking me later for this forehead girl." Sakura twitched, biting her tongue. "Sure…I will…Ino…pig. She replied, saying the ending under her breath. Although they patched up their friendship, it was still rare not to see them begin their name calling fights, of which was probably resulted from habit those many years long ago.

Moments later the two sat across from each other calmly drinking their tea. To say the least they had managed to hold a civilized conversation with ach other with minimum arguments and no mention of Sasuke. Ino was about to call the day a success when Sakura spoke, not looking up from her tea as a somber look shadowed her features. "Hey Ino."

"Yeah."

"What's gong to happen to Sasuke?" Ino flinched, her perfect plan crumbling before her. In truth, she knew it would come up sooner or later. She had been biding her time. Although she had managed to get over the Uchiha, Sakura hadn't. It was only natural for her to keep him in her thoughts. Ino sighed propping her chin unto her hand.

"I don't know." Silence over took them, as the room suddenly grew heavier within its atmosphere.

"He'll be fine right?"

"Yeah, of course he will. It's Uchiha Sasuke after all. He can survive anything." Ino imputed trying to lighten the pink haired girl's mood. Sakura remained silent, as she gripped her tea cup, her fingers perfectly curved around its smooth surface.

"The hokage, Tsunade-sama, she'll forgive him right? They'll forgive him right?" Ino's face fell, how was she to respond, the truth or a lie.

"I…don't know." Two green orbs gazed up at the blonde girl.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Can you forgive him?" Sakura's eyes gleamed with worry, perhaps a bit of fear. She knew Ino had liked him before, but a lot of time had passed since then. She wasn't sure what the girl thought of him anymore. Ino smiled warmly at her friend that in itself was reassuring enough for her.

"Of course, no matter what he's still very important to me, even if my feelings for him have changed." This brought a smile to the worried girl's face.

"Thanks Ino."


	2. Chapter 2: I Don't Understand

**A/N: **Soz for the delay on bringing this part out. I was…working out the scenes in my head. I have a mental outline of what I'm planning but sometimes the filler dialogues slow me down. Well enjoy.

* * *

"What do you mean he was just sitting there?"

"Just that, he was just sitting there." Kiba scratched his head, avoiding Akamaru calmly lying on top of his hood.

"That makes no sense." Shikamaru sighed, crossing his arms as he closed his eyes, recalling the instant. Naruto and he had been searching for Sakura for some time. Shikamaru had been annoyed and surprised during the search, having expected Naruto to do something as careless as run off on his own, not her. It took sometime to find her, although there were apparent signs where she had been and what had gone on, there were random and scattered. He imagined Sasuke was trying to lose her. When they finally found their pink haired comrade, she was unconscious, being held up by none other than the missing-nin they had been searching for. Shocked perhaps couldn't accurately describe the two at the scene, though the initial shock faded soon enough for the Nara boy than for Naruto, his mind already formulating multiple plans for how to handle the situation. Fight, rescue; talk rescue; talk, fight, rescue etc. His hand slowly inched for his weapon pouch, not wanting to move quickly knowing very well that Sasuke could easily put up a difficult fight and he wanted to avoid that as much as possible. Moving his foot slightly he prepared to act when Naruto ran forward, getting in his way._ Troublesome Naruto. _In the end there was no fight, few words were passed. It had been simple, too simple and yet no trouble ensued.

Opening his eyes, Shikamaru's face looked of pure boredom, though that seemed to be his favorite expression, he was still puzzled. "It doesn't, but that's how it was." Kiba was no better off, confused his scratched his head once again, earning a slight yelp of protest from Akamaru who had fallen asleep and was woken by his hand.

"Perhaps, he realized his actions were wrong and decided to return in order to make up for his past deeds." Lee said thinking the possibility perfectly logical. Neji closed his eyes for a brief second mulling it over, as did the others, though they all couldn't believe that to be the reason.

"I doubt that. He was set on this path, it would be strange if he changed his mind after so much time had passed." Neji responded.

"You don't think it was a trap do you? To get captured?" Naruto turned to Kiba, anger rising up inside of him. Captured on purpose? A trap? Impossible, even though Sasuke had gone to Orochimaru he wouldn't help him, he knew he wouldn't.

"Hey Kiba…"

"That seems unlikely." Shino interrupted. "Sasuke's guard wasn't completely down correct? He probably tried to escape but couldn't." This only puzzled Kiba more.

"How couldn't he? Sakura was unconscious right. So what was holding him back?" His question was met with silence. Obviously, there was something wrong with the whole affair, but none of them had the answer.

"Ask him yourself." Kiba groaned, his hand smacking his face in irritation, again startling Akamaru.

"Right, next time I see him I will." Shaking his head, he walked off with Akamaru bringing an end to the little group meet up. Choji, who had remained silent throughout the entire talk, looked over at Naruto and Shikamaru, Shino having left silently. Like them, he was also confused by the Uchiha's actions.

"Shikamaru, don't you think, maybe he stayed," both boys had his attention now. Shikamaru looking over at him calmly while Naruto already befuddled by the ordeal was anxious for any sort of understandable explanation, because of Sakura." Neither of them said anything. Naruto blinked a couple of times, processing the newly uttered information. Slowly the gears in his mind turned, every cycle bringing a clearer image. 3...2...1...

"What! Sasuke…because of…no way." Naruto laughed, finding the concept completely absurd. As oblivious as he was even he knew Sasuke had no feelings for his pink haired teammate, at least not in that sense. He was bothered by her, he always had been. Shikamaru gave a short nod.

"I'd have to go with Naruto on this one. I never knew him that well, but that seems unlikely." Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah Choji you should pay more attention to these things." Walking off, Naruto looked back and waved at the two before continuing to his favorite ramen shop. Choji shrugged opening another potato chip bag. He thought about what they said, stuffing his mouth with the salty goodness. The concept didn't seem that strange to him, but then again he never knew the Uchiha that well either. Perhaps he was wrong.

---

It was dark, a heavy air of solitude hanging about him. It had been nearly fours days since he had been placed in that small room. He knew where he was, he recalled seeing the far off building once or twice. He had heard stories and many rumors about it, never once imagining himself to be held within its confined walls. "Hmph." He could almost laugh. There were many things he hadn't expected, all of which ultimately lead to him sitting alone in a dimly lit room. "Why?"

_There stood his long time rival, the person he had eventually come to know and acknowledge as his best friend. He didn't get a chance to see who was standing beside him, though the voice he recognized as Shikamaru's before the blonde ran towards him. He expected a challenge, a fight something quite like the impatient boy but instead he dropped down to his level, ignoring him and focused on Sakura who was still unconscious. Before Naruto had a chance, Sasuke had let go of her hand, readying himself for a fight that wouldn't take place. _

_Calling out to the girl, Naruto lightly shook her, earning a scolding from his ex-teammate. "Baka, she's unconscious." Sasuke's voice was harsh, harsher than he had wanted it to sound. He was annoyed at himself, at fate, at everything and unluckily for Naruto some of that anger was being directed to him. _

Sasuke opened his eyes having relieved the moment repeatedly trying to understand why he just stayed still. He saw his future plans all dwindling away. His training, his power, his revenge, his hopes for his clan's revival, all of it. He should have left when he had the chance. He had numerous ones, each time he could have easily defeated Sakura and have been way on his way back to Orochimaru, safe from them, his only worry then to be time. Yet he didn't, he stayed there, with her just waiting to be found, against his better judgment. "Why?" He looked down at his hand, the one that had held hers until they were found. He stared at it for a long time hoping somehow an answer would come to him, but there wasn't one, or so it seemed because it never came to him.


	3. Chapter 3: It's Not True

Running through the village, a familiar ninja was dodging people left and right as he headed to the Hokage's office. He was confused, it had been nearly two weeks and he still hadn't heard anything about Sasuke. He hadn't been able to see him and no one knew what was going on. Most of the villagers were anxious about the situation, many unhappy that the boy had returned. They figured problems were going to arise once again now that everything had been peaceful since he's departure. Naruto was aggravated by them, but no matter what he said, they just brushed them aside, but he knew better. He knew it would all be fine, he just didn't think it would take this long.

Running up the long stairway, he turned the corner running down the hall, bursting into the Hokage's office, not bothering to knock. "What's taking so long?" Tsunade stared at Naruto calmly, her hands folded before her.

"Naruto, you shouldn't burst in here. Tsunade-sama is very busy."

"So Sasuke is going to be let out now?" That was great; he knew the hokage would fix things.

"No." Naruto's grin disappeared. "W-what?" He couldn't believe he heard that correctly. It didn't make sense. "What...do you mean? We've finally brought him back, so it's all ok now right?"

"No it's not."

"What? Why not?" Leaning back onto her seat, she watched as Naruto waited anxiously for her to answer. She figured Naruto was going to show up, and she was surprised it had taken him this long. Before the Uchiha had been brought back, Naruto would visit her office daily, and eventually just weekly. Though she was thankful it was only that, but his persistence was tremendous. No one in the village was so set to getting the runaway boy as he, except perhaps for her apprentice. However, she kept her wishes silent unlike her teammate.

"He left Naruto. Do you remember where it was he went? His offenses are great, too high to just turn a blind eye to. Is that what you expected? Think a little, for all we know this is just another set up. He's not just going to get a slap on the wrist and then we all go back to how it was before."

"But..."

"He's being interrogated at the moment, if you must know." Naruto's eyes grew he couldn't believe this. It was Sasuke, just Sasuke. It wasn't like this was some enemy he was one of them. He was from this village just like everyone else. Sure, he made a mistake but he was back so there was no need for all of this.

"What for?"

"Information."

"What sort of information?"

"You don't need to know that."

Then what's going to happen to him." The hokage sighed, the persistent boy beginning to get on her nerves. She closed her eyes, counting silently in her head or else she's blow and beginning yelling at him.

"That's yet to be decided." Naruto felt something inside him fall. It wasn't happening this wasn't happening.

"You're not going to keep him locked up right?"

"Perhaps." Eyes wide, Naruto looked over at Shizune, but she merely looked away, unable to look at him. His look of shock and disappointment making her feel badly for him.

"No."

"Naruto."

"No! You can't do that!"

"That's not your decision."

"He's not a spy!"

"We don't know that."

"I do!"

"Naruto."

"He just left to get stronger. He didn't join forces with anyone!"

"Naruto!"

"You can't keep him locked up!"

"Naruto! I'm not going to discuss this with you any longer!" Tsunade rose to her feet as her voice bellowed throughout the room. She had had enough of him, her patience already

thrown out the window.

Slowly making her way to the hokage's office, Sakura looked over the charts she was carrying. She had gone back to working at the hospital and as she expected there was a lot of work waiting for her return. A few of which she needed to consult with the hokage before she could continue. Sighing, she could see the hokage's door up ahead when she heard loud voices coming from inside. Slowing down her pace, she stopped right outside her door wondering who was inside, when she recognized the voice. "Naruto?" Surprised she listened in wondering what he was yelling about.

"Tsunade-obachan!"

"Naruto that's enough!"

"No! You can't do that!"

"Naruto, you shouldn't argue with..."

"Shizune-neechan she can't be serious. It isn't right."

"What do you want me to tell you then?" Naruto turned his attention back to the hokage. A vein was beginning to pop out on her forehead, and he could clearly see that she was irritated with him, but he didn't care. He didn't agree with what she was doing and he wasn't just going to sit back and let them treat Sasuke like some criminal. "Do you want me to tell you that Sasuke did nothing wrong, that everything he did was right and we should congratulate him?" Naruto looked to the ground, not wanting to answer that. "I didn't think so."

"It's not fair."

"Who ever said it was going to be? If it just dealt with his abandoning the village that would have been one thing, but he deliberately attacked a fellow ninja. That in itself proves he no longer has any ties here."

"We don't know that!"

"He admitted it." Naruto's eyes darted around the room. He knew Sasuke had his reasons; he would never purposely hurt any of them. Even when they fought, he had tried to walk away.

"I'm sure...he had his reasons."

"Naruto."

"He wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose."

"But he did."

"I know he wouldn't."

"The Sasuke you knew left. Two years is a long time. People change."

"But he hasn't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because...because..." Naruto looked away, finding his gaze slowly lowering to his feet.

"That's enough Naruto. This isn't in your hands anymore. You brought him back like you said you would. Be happy with that." Keeping his gaze to the ground, he couldn't think of anything to say. He couldn't argue anymore. He was getting nowhere and Sasuke was still locked away. Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingers, feeling her head beginning to throb. Closing her eyes, she could feel her head pounding underneath her fingertips. Hearing the sound of footsteps, she opened her eyes, watching as Naruto quietly walked out her office, shutting the door behind him.

Upset with the hokage and with Sasuke, Naruto slowly made his way down the hall, not even noticing the pink haired girl peeping at him from behind. Sakura had heard it all, every bit of it weighing down in her heart. Looking at the door, she hesitated before stepping inside.

"Sakura." Shizune said surprised at seeing her. Tsunade glanced up from her paperwork, having read the first like five times already, her mind unable to concentrate, even more so than usual. Sakura walked up to her desk placing the papers she brought with her on the desk.

"These are for you." She said quietly, before turning away to leave.

"You heard." Sakura stopped, nodding once. Tsunade sighed wondering why this had to fall all on her at once. "Everything?" Again, she nodded. "You have nothing to say about it." Sakura shook her head, finding her mouth unable to move. "I see." Looking down at the papers, she flipped through them quickly. "I'll look at these and then call let you know when you can take them back." Sakura nodded, making her way out of the office, her feet feeling extremely heavy. Once the door was shut, Tsunade sighed, feeling horribly guilty. "Sasuke." She said quietly to herself. She had been angry with the boy, for various reasons, although one of her primary was for injuring Sakura. She hated to admit it and she would never vocalize this, she favored the girl, having grown quite close to her over the past years. She had never expected her injury as a result from her ex-teammate, though she should have known better. Time changes everyone.

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune began wondering if the hokage was listening to her. "What are you going to do now?" She watched as Tsunade kept staring at the door, almost as if she was expecting someone else to pop in.

"I'm not wrong am I?"

"Huh?"

"About the Uchiha." Shizune stared at her puzzled.

"Perhaps I am." She muttered to herself, rising from her chair.

"Tsunade-sama, where are you going?"

"For a walk."

"But..."

"I'll do them when I get back." Leaving Shizune staring at her as she left, the hokage went to clear her head. She hoped Shizune hadn't found the bottles of sake she had hid. If ever there was a time she needed to drink, it was now. She needed to be alone and she needed to clear her thoughts, not wanting to see anyone else at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4: Unhappy Reunions

"You understand what that means I hope." Two stern eyes stared back at her. "You'll be under constant vigilance until we are completely convinced you have severed your ties with the sound village." Unblinking, Sasuke grunted a response earning a scowl from the pigtailed hokage. "Watch yourself." She warned him, still unsure as to why she was being so lenient with the boy. Some part of her hoped he could still be saved, but more so a certain apprentice of hers had yet to cheer up since his detainment. Having grown to love the girl as a daughter she wanted to see her happy and although she knew one's personal interest should never get involved with such matters, she allowed herself this one leeway, against her better judgment but with all her hoping heart.

Turning to leave Sasuke reached for the door. "It's going to be hard I hope you realize. Not everyone here is waiting for you with open arms." Waiting for her to finish, Sasuke walked out, ignoring the Hokage's last words. That was something he didn't care about. The only thing on his mind at the moment was why he was here. He hadn't wanted to return and yet here he was. Scowling he shoved his hands in his pockets, having been given knew garments since his sound gear was unacceptable within the village. He didn't care about what he wore though he disliked the fact that such a fuss was made over it.

Turning towards a back road he walked down the solitary path, glad to find no one around. He wanted to be left alone. He may be "back" for now, but that didn't mean he wanted to socialize with anyone. He found no pleasure in it before and he would find none now. Keeping to his moderate pace, Sasuke's head turned slightly as he sensed two eyes following him. His already foul mood worsened with the realization that he was already being watched. This was going to prove more bothersome than he had imagined. If there was something Sasuke liked was his privacy.

---

"Sakura-chan!" Picking up speed, his grin never leaving his face, Naruto stopped inches from his slightly annoyed friend. "Thank...goodness...I found you." He managed to say in between breaths.

"What is it Naruto, I'm busy right no..."

"Sasuke's out." The golden haired boy interrupted, shutting the girl up completely.

"W-what?" Catching his breath Naruto nodded, his grin still reflected broadly in his features.

"Yeah, I just heard from Shizune-neechan. He should be back at his place right now." He was out, he was finally out. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to scream or cry from the happiness welling up inside of her. "Let's go." Naruto chimed tugging on the girl's arm. Sakura stiffened, a sudden fear pinning her to the spot where she stood. "Come on." Naruto repeated as the panic inside the girl grew. Breaking free from his hold, she shook her head.

"No, I-I can't. I need to get back to..."

"Eh? Come on Sakura, it'll be quick. I know you want to see him." Latching his fingers around the girl's wrist he dragged her away from the hospital towards the Uchiha's apartment against her wishes.

---

With little effort, the once missing-nin managed to avoid seeing anyone from the village. Even better none of those he had previously trained with. Another block and he could rest assured that his day would go uneventful. Once inside he could sit and think calmly about what he'd do next.

_"Why did you come back?" There was no response from the raven haired boy undergoing interrogation. "I won't ask again." Grunting he gave the shortest and most honest response, seeing that they'd never leave him be unless he cooperated._

_"I didn't." The Anbu questioning him frowned beneath his mask. Turning to the other Anbu present he nodded switching off with him. Clearing his throat he looked down at the boy._

_"That's not what the report states." Sasuke remained silent, his intense gaze switching focus to the wall ahead of him. This was his third questioning that day. Having been blasted with question after question, to which most of them he had remained silent for. He owed them no loyalty nor did he owe Orochimaru any either. What he did, he did for himself and no one else. There was no need for him to go and explain himself. If they didn't already know then they'd just have to suffer never knowing. "So then what are your reasons?"_

_"I have none."_

_"I don't believe you."_

_"Hn." Sighing the Anbu looked up for a second rethinking his approach._

_"You were brought in with no struggle on your part. That in itself gives reason to believe that you wanted to return, correct?"_

_"No."_

_"Then why come back?"_

_"I didn't."_

_"Then why didn't you put up a fight?" Aggravated he turned away, having had enough from the never ending sequence of questions. "Sasuke." _

"Sasuke!"

Breaking from his thoughts, the boy being called out to lazily lifted his gaze to find himself two inches away from the last person he wanted to see. "Naruto."

"Oi, Sasuke! About time you got here. Sakura-chan and I have been waiting forever for you." At the mention of the kunoichi's name, his obsidian eyes searched for her. There. Farther back from Naruto she stood, shyly, away from them, her gaze stuck to the ground. Feeling a pair of eyes steadily on her, she raised her head, her gaze meeting his, transfixed by his cold gaze. Breaking from the visual lock, he turned away from them, heading up the stairs ignoring the green eyes that kept away from him. "Ara? Sasuke-teme! Where are you going? You haven't..."

"Get lost." Naruto's mouth remained opened, too surprised by the harshness in his voice to shut it. Sasuke's footsteps thudded loudly against the silence that hung around them as he walked away, shutting the door loudly behind him. Wincing from the force, Sakura's face fell, as Naruto stared disbelievingly at the door.

"What's…wrong with him?" Naruto asked slightly confused. As the boys actions sunk in, he growled as he grew angry, marching up the small steps, pounding loudly upon the shut door. "Sasuke! Open up! What's wrong with you! We came to see you, you should at least say hi!" Running up to her angry teammate, Sakura pulled him away from the door as he insisted on pounding harder on it.

"Stop Naruto. Just leave him alone."

"What? Why should I? He has his nerves. Doesn't he know how long we've been waiting?"

"Just leave him Naruto, please." She pleaded with him, already feeling her insides tightening from the encounter. He seemed so much colder than she remembered. Such an iciness in his eyes, one that she hated to see. Glaring at the Uchiha's door, Naruto reluctantly walked away, leaving their newly returned teammate alone.

"Fine." He grumbled as Sakura tried to coax a better mood out of the upset ninja with ramen. Quickly his anger was forgotten at the chance to eat his favorite food with one of his favorite people, their voices gradually getting softer as they walked away.

Standing in front of the door, listening at they walked away, Sasuke stood still, unable to shake the look he had received. Those viridian eyes that stared back with fear? No, disappointment? No, it was something else, a look he had disliked, but one he remembered from before. Stepping towards his once abandoned room he tried to shake the memory of that look, not wanting to be bothered by it any longer. It was because of that look that had brought him to this mess in the first place. The bedroom door having been left partially open, was pushed further as he stepped inside. He had expected to find a thick layer of dust covering every inch of his room as well as the rest of his home.

Looking behind him, he noticed that everything had been cleaned, not an ounce of dust settled anywhere his eyes fell. Leaving his room, he slowly made his way around the small apartment finding every room had been tidied up. Stopping at the kitchen he found a small basket set on the table. Curious, he made his way towards it, lifting the simply decorated cloth, revealing a small lunch inside consisting of simple foods, most of which he liked. Placing the cloth back down, he decided to ignore it and made to turn away when a small sheet of paper caught his eye. Picking it up his eyes scanned over it quickly before opening it. It was a plain white paper folded in half, inside written in neat handwriting was a single sentence signed at the bottom.

_ Welcome back. _

_Sakura _


	5. Chapter 5: A Little Push

A gentle breeze was blowing; lightly sifting it's warmth throughout the village. Up and about the villagers had already begum their daily routines, falling into perfect step with their circadian cycles. The warm breeze welcomed by them, a sign of a good day to follow. Continuing through, the breeze found its way to one girl standing still, as she stared at the familiar door in front of her. Only she found the warm air to be cold, sending slight shivers throughout her body. Sighing she walked away, having completed what she had come for. As is, she was late, having had to arrive at the hospital half an hour ago. Taking one last a glance back, she sullenly left behind the Uchiha home. "How many days has it been?" 

"Agh!" Sakura jumped, having been so deep in thought she hadn't notice anyone else around her. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Morning."

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"Perhaps." Frowning, she sighed her morning wasn't going well at all.

"Visiting Sasuke are we?" Kakashi inquired looked behind him. His question instantly made her grow flustered as she quickly denied it.

"N-no, I'm on my way to the hospital."

"Is that so? You picked the long way." Sakura laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah, I felt like walking today."

"Ah, so?"

"Huh?"

"How many days has it been now?" Sakura tilted her head unsure of what he meant at first.

"Oh! Three." She responded quietly, her previous irritation having dissipated. "No one has seen him come out."

"I see. That's nice to know, but I was talking about Naruto." Kakashi replied looking down at the confused girl.

"Huh?"

"He's been out on a mission correct?"

"Oh, y-yeah." Kakashi smiled patting his student on her rosy head.

"He'll be fine.

"I'm sure, knowing Naruto though he's done something stupid." Kakashi merely kept his smile, walking away from her.

"I was referring to Sasuke." Waving, he pulled out his familiar orange book, immersing himself within its pages, leaving a slightly bewildered Sakura behind.

"Sensei."

---

It had been three days and still the burdened Uchiha had yet to come to any decision. He had thought to leave but something kept him still. He thought back to that day, that of which he unintentionally made a promise to Sakura. He knew she wouldn't have heard him, but somehow it seemed to hold him to the village. Irritated with himself, he went on nightly walks to avoid contact at all costs. The calm of the night eased his troubled mind, at least momentarily. Although his every move was watched, it was something he had to deal with for the time being.

The first night he walked out, he had found the small basket on his doorstep. At first ignoring the bundle, it wasn't until he returned that he brought it inside, placing it besides the first on the table. The next night was the same. Wondering if today would be the same, he decided to just check now rather than discover it that night. Slowly opening the door, he peered outside, the breeze still blowing gently, playing with his bangs. Looking down he grunted, seeing yet another basket placed upon his small porch. About to close the close he paused, still able to see the basket out of the corner of his eye. Lightly arguing with himself mentally he pushed open the door, reaching out and bringing the basket inside, firmly shutting the door behind him.

---

Sakura stared back at the hokage still processing what she had just been told. "Alright then, that is all. You can go now." Nodding once slowly still unsure of what just had happened; the confused apprentice took a step to the side before stopping. Turning back towards the hokage she looked at her with eyes reflecting utter confusion and perhaps worry.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"What?"

"Did I?"

"No."

"Oh." This set her back. If she hadn't done anything incorrectly then why? "Then..."

"Think of it as a little vacation." Smiling at her apprentice she watched Sakura leave her office still confused. "Hopefully it'll do you some good." She said to herself in the now empty room.

---

Hauling his pack over his shoulder, he waved bye to Kiba and Shikamaru, before turning away fro the hokage's office towards his favorite ramen shop, his stomach voicing quite loudly just how empty it was. Picking up the pace, he hurried along the path, his hunger motivating him forward. Soon enough he found himself before the small restaurant, a hungry gleam in his eyes as he lifted up the flap greeting the cook cheerfully. Taking a seat it wasn't until he put his pack down that he noticed he was not alone. "Eh? Sakura-chan." Looking up at the mention of her name Sakura smiled.

"Naruto, so you're back already." The boy nodded, grinning broadly.

"It was an easy mission."

"Ah, I see." Naruto nodded as he proceeded to order before turning his attention back to his friend.

"So what brings you here? Aren't you usually working?" Sakura nodded placing her chopsticks down.

"Uhn, usually yes, but I'm on vacation right now."

"Vacation?"

"Yeah." Naruto stared blankly at the girl. It was hard to imagine having a vacation. Usually they just had gaps were there was nothing for them to do really so they waited, but vacations were rare. Then again he figured things worked differently at the hospital.

"Oh, well that's nice I guess." He stated slowly, as his food was placed before him.

"Yeah, Tsunade-sama must have figured I needed one." Sakura commented sounding a little down. Naruto for once picked up the tone in her voice and peered over at her, as he slurped up the rest of the ramen.

"You don't sound too happy about it." Looking down at her plate the girl sighed.

"I can't help but feel I did something wrong." Naruto nodded, crossing his arms.

"Hmmm, true," Naruto began, causing Sakura to twitch slightly in irritation, "but I don't think so. You're really really good at what you do Sakura-chan so I think it's probably just a reward or something." Naruto finished smiling cheerfully at her. Reciprocating the smile she nodded.

"You're right, thanks." Pushing her plate back she paid before jumping to her feet. "I'll see you later then." Lifting the flap she exited leaving Naruto behind. Staring at the tent flap he tilted his head before shrugging it off. Something still felt odd but he figured it was nothing. Turning back to his meal he ordered another bowl of ramen.

---

Folding the cloth over, she tucked the remaining bit into the sides. Lifting the small basket, Sakura made her way out the door. She was in no hurry this time, considering now she had nothing to do afterwards. Shutting the door behind her, she looked down the streets greeting the people that passed by. Looking down at the basket she smiled to herself before making her way down the busy path. Everyone was happily conversing with each other. A few gossiping about tidbits they had picked up earlier. A few of the rumors made the girl laugh, though she tried to hold back her giggles, not wanting to seem rude by eavesdropping on other's conversation. It wasn't until a particular name popped up that she stopped.

"Did you hear that Uchiha kid is back?"

"No."

"Yeah, he was captured a few days ago. Apparently he's been pardoned."

"Why would they do that?"

"Who knows."

"Sounds like trouble if you ask me."

"I know."

"The hokage should never have allowed the boy back here."

"True, who knows what she was thinking. She must have her reasons."

"He was a prodigy. I suppose she figured it would be a shame to let that talent go to waste."

"Prodigy or not he's bad news. It seems he's falling in his brother's footsteps."

"His brother?"

"Yeah, he was a prodigy as well. Though he was pure trouble. Didn't you know he was the one that wiped his clan out?"

"Really? It makes sense now."

"Yeah. The thought of a traitor being in this village makes me uneasy."

"You're not the only one. Hopefully he'll leave. I won't ever feel safe while he's here."

Sakura turned back to the two women, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. The way they y were talking about Sasuke, it wasn't right. Her hand loosened slightly, the basket slipping slightly from her fingers, but still held up. Noticing the girl staring at them the two women recognized the pink haired female and smiled nervously at her.

"Oh Sakura dear, you're up early." Sakura stumbled with a reply still surprised by what she had heard. "Well I should go now, I've wasted too much time already." The other woman responded similarly, parting ways they quickly turned from the girl. Her gaze dropping down to her hand, she looked at the tiny basket, closing her fingers around its handle. _Sasuke. _

---

Emerging from the shower, the newly cleaned Uchiha stopped, hearing something outside his door. Peering at it with his cold eyes, he frowned.

Making her way up the stairs, Sakura placed the basket down, tugging on the cloth slightly so it straightened a little, clearing the wrinkles. Smiling in satisfaction she turned away to leave.

"Take it back." Sakura stopped at the sound of the voice. Her eyes darted back to meet with his.

"Sasu…"

"Take it back." Sakura stopped the harshness in his voice all too apparent.

"I just figured…you might be…"

"I don't need it."

"Oh." They both stood there silent, Sakura's gaze having fallen down to her feet. The conversation she had overheard earlier still playing in her mind. Beginning to shut the door Sakura spoke up, causing the boy to stop, the door nearly closed. "Take it anyways." Sasuke looked back at her, already irritated by her being there. "Since I already brought it for you and all." She finished looking up at him hopefully.

"No." Her face fell at the quick response. Shutting the door behind him, Sakura was left alone with her rejected gift. Sighing, she reached out for it when a thought occurred to her. This was getting ridiculous. There was no way Sasuke could remain in his house forever. Even she knew he wouldn't last much longer that way, his strife for training would get to him eventually and it wasn't like she had anything to do either. It was time to take a little initiative on her part. Placing the basket back down, she sat down next to it, figuring she'd just wait it out.

"He has to come out eventually." She said to herself.

Sasuke frowning made his way to the kitchen ignoring baskets that decorated his table, unlike what most people thought, the Uchiha had left his house on occasion. Not being one found of confinement, even if by choice. After all there were a few things that were necessary. Food being on of them and although a few villages had refused to sell to him, he managed to get what he needed with little conversation on his part. He didn't care about them nor did he need them. He did things on his own before and he would continue to do so now.

Sakura had been sitting for six hours now, her legs beginning to feel numb. Stretching them out she groaned rubbing them a bit to get the circulation going again. So far she hadn't heard a thing from inside his house but she knew he was still inside. Looking over at the basket she sighed. She was stupid if she thought this was going to get him to come out. After all Sasuke wasn't one to be swayed in such a way. Sighing again, feeling incredibly idiotic for sitting there for as long as she did. She made to get up when she heard the door behind her open. Looking back she saw who she had been waiting for all this time. A little surprised, his features soon fell back into a stoic expression.

"You're still here."

"You're finally out."

"Go home Sakura." Ignoring his order, she rose to her feet, wincing slightly at the pain in her legs she smiled brightly.

"It took you long enough." Picking up the basket, she hobbled over to him. "Here take it. It's no use to me and since I made it for you, you might as well take it." Placing it in his hands, she smiled still, turning to leave. "You should come out more you know." She paused, feeling the bit of confidence she had in her ebbing away. "It would be nice. Naruto would be happy and…and so would a lot of other people." Sasuke said nothing but his famous "Hn" leaving Sakura to fight with her thoughts as she tried to think of a way to bring him out into the village again. "I…would like that too actually. We could hang out like old times." Feeling herself growing flustered Sakura laughed nervously, turning towards the Uchiha quickly. "But that's up to you really. You don't have to if you don't want to and I won't bring you anything else so you don't have to worry about that anymore. So uh…bye." Quickly turning around she tried to keep her composure as she walked away from the raven-haired boy.

"Sakura." She jerked to a stop, not expecting him to say anything to her. She looked back at him timidly, a sort of wonder in her eyes. His expression the same stoic one he had earlier was slightly softer or so it seemed to her. He lifted the basket up a bit, "Arigatou." Going back inside, he shut the door behind him. Sakura stood in a slight daze as she stared at the empty porch. Creeping up, the corners of her mouth slowly formed a smile as she continued down the path, feeling a whole lot better all of a sudden.


	6. Chapter 6: Spoiled Happiness

**A/N:** K soz this took forever to come out. I had it written a couple days ago (well more than a couple days ago) but I've been really busy with school and working on a transfer application and whatnot. The next one should be out probably this weekend or next week depending on how much free time I get in class.

* * *

Naruto trudged through the village, completely bored. There were no missions for him and it seemed everyone was either busy or gone. "Great." He muttered under his breath, kicking a small pebble down the street. Watching the pebble speed forward his cerulean eyes caught sight of something or best said someone. "Sasuke?" Looking closer he grinned. "Oi Sasuke!" He yelled at the slow moving boy ahead of him. Trying to ignore the loud blonde, Sasuke kept walking, his hands deeply inserted within his short pockets. "Oi teme!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to the Uchiha. "About time you came out of hiding." Naruto grinned, slapping Sasuke on his back affectionately. Sasuke glared at him, but it went unnoticed. "I'm glad I saw you, now I won't be so bored."

"Naruto." Sasuke hissed, but again Naruto paid him no mind.

"Ah, I got an idea let's go see Sakura-chan. She's still on vacation." Sasuke tensed at her name, not wishing to encounter the pink haired kunoichi just yet. Leaving Naruto to go on ahead, Sasuke turned to continue alone. Talking to himself Naruto looked over to find himself alone. Looking back he spotted the Uchiha walking away. "Oi Sasuke, you're going the wrong way."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are. Sakura-chan's house is this way."

"I know." Tired of talking to him, Sasuke picked his pace up. Frowning Naruto ran after him, he wasn't going to let him off that easy.

"What you don't want to go see her or something?" He asked, walking alongside Sasuke. Keeping silent, Naruto's frown deepened as he began to grow irritated with his raven haired friend.

"Go yourself." Sasuke finally grunted back.

"Why? You're here, I'm here we might as well go together."

"Pass." Narrowing his eyes, Naruto pressed his lips firmly together. He had a sudden urge to whack the boy but refrained from doing so. He had a better idea.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" Sasuke's head jerked back towards the teasing blonde.

"What?" Laughing Naruto pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You are!" Doubling over with laughter, tears streamed down his face as Sasuke clenched his fists, is teeth grinding against each other. Taking a deep breath, Naruto's laughter eventually subsided figuring he had teased the Uchiha enough. Now fully irritated, Sasuke turned away not wishing to deal with him any longer. "Come on, let's go." Grabbing hold of Sasuke's arm he pulled the retreating Uchiha back, figuring the only way would be to drag him to Sakura's house. Angrily, Sasuke tried to break free from his hold, but Naruto merely gripped on tighter determined to have them all spend time together.

With his increasing annoyance, he pulled harder, causing Naruto to stumble. Glaring back at Sasuke he frowned. "Oi, what are you doing?"

"Let go."

"No."

"Let go Naruto."

"No!" They both stood glaring intently at each other.

"I won't repeat myself."

"Good." Sasuke yanked his arm nearly breaking free of the boy's hold.

"Naruto." "Admit it." Sasuke glared at him, the intensity in his eyes burning right through him. "You're scared." Naruto continued to tease knowing very well he was getting on the Uchiha's nerve. Having had enough, Sasuke yanked his arm free, ignoring the slight twang of pain he felt in his wrist due to the force of the pull.

"Watch it." He growled back, the look in his eyes remaining. Their intense glares grew, as the hostility between the two went up a level. One could almost see the bolts of lightning shooting from their eyes.

"Teme."

"Dobe." Growling, Naruto's hand reached for his back pocket as Sasuke's eyes turned a deep red, both of them building up their chakra ready to charge at each other full force.

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise." Not taking their eyes off each other, Kakashi patted both boys' heads, breaking their eye contact.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled up at the silver haired jounin angrily. Sasuke 'hned' turning his gaze away, his eyes having returned to their original onyx color.

"How nice to see you two getting along." Naruto stared up at him a look of disbelief on his face.

"What?" Kakashi's one eye closed in a smile, turning his attention towards Sasuke.

"Out for a walk are we?" Sasuke, still keeping his gaze away, merely grunted in response. Kakashi watched him, while keeping part of his attention on the Anbu following Sasuke.

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here? I thought you were out on a mission?" Kakashi smiled, looking back at the curious blonde.

"I finished earlier than planned."

"Ah."

"I was on my way to the hokage's office when I saw you two looking so friendly." Frowning Naruto scowled at the reminder of their earlier clashing. Glancing over at Sasuke he found the previously occupied spot Sasuke free. Looking around he finally saw the Uchiha walking away.

"Oi Sasuke! Where are..."

"Didn't you say you wanted to see Sakura?" Sasuke said rather monotonously. Gaping at the boy, his mouth slowly curved upwards as he ran after him, waving farewell to Kakashi before he caught up to Sasuke. Kakashi watched them walk away, Naruto's arms behind his head as he cheerily spoke to the brooding Uchiha, who would only respond with a few grunts.

---

Sakura made her way to the door, wondering who it was. "Coming!" She called out, a little annoyed by the persistent knocking now. Gritting her teeth, her steps quickened pounding the floor beneath her feet. "Naruto if that's you, you're going to get it!" She yelled opening the door abruptly. Glaring at the blonde before her she was prepared to knock him down when she noticed someone standing behind him. Standing opened mouthed, Sakura looked so surprised at the sight of the Uchiha at her doorstep her previous anger forgotten.

"Hey Sakura-chan since you're still on vacation, you're still on vacation right?" Sakura snapped out of her stupor and nodded at Naruto.

"Oh, yeah, yeah I am."

"Great! Then I figured we could all go out to eat." He concluded cheerfully. Switching her gaze from Sasuke and back to Naruto the pink haired kunoichi nodded, still a little surprised.

"Alright, that sounds fine. Uh let me get my keys real quick." Running inside quickly, Sakura grabbed the keys, her mind spinning with various thoughts._He actually came out and he's with Naruto._ Glancing at the photo on her nightstand where they were all together years ago she wondered. _Maybe it'll be ok now._ Smiling to herself she ran out locking the door behind her. "So where did you have in mind?" Sakura asked as they all walked down the lively street.

"Ichiraku." Naruto replied cheerfully. Sakura grinned, shaking her head. _I should have known._ Sasuke who walked ahead of them kept silent, not caring really where they went. Still carrying her smile, Sakura was overjoyed with Sasuke being with them, but her joy was short lived when she began to hear whispers. Without even meaning to, she had begun to focus on them, her smile disappearing as the whispered words reached her ears.

"There's that Uchiha boy again."

"How dare he come out as if he's done nothing wrong." Looking around she noticed many of the villagers huddling close to each other, they lips uttering their hateful whispers to one another as their hardened eyes followed the raven haired shinobi. All her earlier hopes forgotten, she changed her focus to the ground she trod upon. Naruto clenched his fists angrily; unable to take the hushed words any longer. Past memories being brought back to him, he stopped turning to the nearest group of gossipers. His sudden cease in movement caught the pink haired girl's attention, sensing the trouble that was about to ensue. "Oi, I dare you to say that a little louder." Sakura reached out at him, wanting to prevent any fights quickly.

"Naruto." She said as she tried to pull him away.

"Let me hear you say that again." He growled ignoring Sakura's attempts. He wasn't going to walk away without giving his two cents.

"Naruto come on." She pleaded as Naruto turned to her, his face contorted in anger.

"Sakura-chan, how can you walk away when they're talking bad about Sasuke?" What could she say, she hated the rumors, the whisperings, but she wanted to ignore them, forget that they were being said and who they were being said about. She didn't want to hear them and she didn't want Sasuke to hear them.

"Naruto let's go." Sasuke called back, a slight irritation carried in his low voice. Both looked up at the Uchiha, sensing his annoyance all too well. Huffing, Naruto shot one last look at the group before following reluctantly after the Uchiha, his earlier cheerful mood having been completely ruined. Saddened by the turn of events, Sakura walked behind them both, all three of them now quietly making their way to the favored Ramen Restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7: A Little Change

**A/N: **Ah I'm putting this up later than I meant to. I've been really sick lately so I've barely been up to doing much of anything. I ended up ignoring a lot of my school work so as it is I have a lot to do now and I'm still not feeling very well. So grrr to that. The next part is almost done so I'm aiming to bring that out this weekend.

* * *

Three very silent teenagers sat having yet to order anything, each within their own thoughts, unaware of any other presence for a time. Naruto still delved within his anger was frustrated at not being able to speak his full mind before, replaying the scene over and over in his mind. He should have said something, he should have ignored Sakura's please, but he couldn't, not with those eyes that gazed up at him. Although his feelings for her had long been gone, he still cared for her deeply as a friend. Sighing, he unconsciously clenched his fist beneath the counter.

Before it was to him that those eyes were directed at, those hateful glares, and those ill remarks, he endured them all but he hated it. He strived to be recognized, hating Sasuke for all the praise he received, for all the looks of admiration and approval and pride. Even though they were the same on certain levels it bothered him for the unfair treatment he couldn't understand. But now...now for those hateful eyes to be directed to the once loved Uchiha prodigy, it sickened him. Was forgiveness and understanding that hard for people? Glancing over at him, Naruto wondered how he managed to stay so calm. It seemed almost as if he didn't care, almost as if nothing had changed for him, other than his increase in moodiness. Turning back to the empty counter before him he sighed, his hunger beginning to wear down his thoughts of anger and confusion.

Sakura was no better. It bothered her how everyone was treating Sasuke, no it more than bothered her, it hurt her. The boy she's always loved, once admired by all was nothing more than a disgrace to the eyes of the village, the same village that held such esteem for the surviving Uchiha. _Sasuke...will he be alright?_ She couldn't imagine how he felt, always with his cold demeanor; it had always been extremely difficult for her to read his expression. Now it seemed nearly impossible. She knew it had to be bothering him, it had to, but she knew his pride wouldn't allow him to show it. Glancing over at him, her sorrowful eyes felt for him.

By now Sasuke had had enough of the silence and enough of them staring at him. It wasn't as if he cared what the village thought of him. They didn't matter to him, they never did. As far as he was concerned nothing had changed when it came down to what truly mattered, his revenge and his clan. "Stop staring at me." He growled, earning a slight from Sakura.

"S-sorry."

"Whatever." As if to break the awkwardness of the situation a bowl was placed before each shinobi. Hoping to take their minds off of their gloom, Teuchi coaxed them with the dish.

"It's a new recipe I've been working on. I figured I'd let you all be the first to try it out, on the house."

"Really?" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, receiving a nod from the owner he cried out cheerfully looking down at the beautifully displayed bowl that looked before him. "Itadakimasu!" Chopsticks in hand, he happily began to eat. Slightly disheartened, Sakura followed suit, displaying her rehearsed smile for the ramen bar owner. It didn't take long though, before their moods lightened, joking amongst themselves, they began to enjoy their meal. With a few words from Sasuke, he still remained stoic, a little withdrawn from the two. Naruto took it as him being himself once again, but Sakura still felt a slight iciness in his demeanor. Though it still bothered her, she could tell he was trying or at least she hoped he was. "Oi, those two only talked about food." Naruto interjected, recalling the two appetite following twins they had faced years ago. Sakura had to laugh at his expression.

"Almost like you," She joked. Struck speechless Naruto gaped at her. Giggling Sakura turned away fro him dipping her chopsticks into her bowl. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a slight twitch from Sasuke's lips, s they curved into a smirk. Smiling to herself she slurped up the noodles contently. Over his shock Naruto shot back his reply to Sakura who just ignored him.

"You're too slow dobe." Sasuke mused pushing his bowl back.

"What?"

"You heard me." Sasuke looked over at him still smirking as he rose to his feet. Looking up from her bowl, Sakura looked up at him in surprise. Pointing towards him, his chopstick sticking out predominantly, Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me? Cuz I'll beat you down." He yelled at the onyx-eyed boy.

"Anytime." He replied walking away. "Oh and Naruto," He started looking back casually, his hands placed inside his short pockets, "Thanks for the meal." His smirk still playing on his lips as he turned away leaving them behind. Hand still outstretched Naruto gaped at the Uchiha, before he turned back to his meal scoffing just as his words sunk in.

"Eh?" His head snapped towards Sasuke's empty bowl, no sign of any money left behind. "Sasuke!" Still looking down the street Sakura wondered where Sasuke was going. Turning towards the angry blonde she sighed shaking her head slightly.

"Naruto, the meal was free." She pointed out. Stopping in the middle of his rant, the blue-eyed ninja blinked a few times.

"Oh...yeah." Grinning sheepishly he laughed at himself. "I forgot." Rolling her eyes, Sakura pushed her bowl back as well.

"You i are /i slow." This caused his grin to diminish instantly, sinking lower in his seat.

"Not you too." Shaking her head once again, she got up.

"Thanks for inviting me out. I'll see you later then."

"Huh? Oh yeah sure." Lifting the flap, the rosy headed girl disappeared. Turning back to his food Naruto went to eat only to notices his bowl was empty. "Eh!" Sulking he hadn't realized he had finished it all already. With one swift movement his bowl was pushed aside and another placed before him.

"You'll be my tester today alright?" Teuchi asked him, which cheered Naruto up instantly as his arm shot up.

"Yosh!" The owner nodded in approval as Naruto began his second bowl.

---

Quickening her pace Sakura searched for any signs of short, spiky dark hair. Although the Uchiha had grown a lot in the past two years, Sakura was still having trouble locating him. "He can't have down far." She mumbled to herself when she finally caught sight of the Uchiha Fan. "Found him." Up ahead away from the crowd Sasuke walked alone.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out waving at the boy to earn his attention. Turning back he found the pink haired girl running toawrds him happily, stopping just inches away from him. "I thought for a second I wouldn't find you. I figured you could use from company." Sasuke looked at her oddly, of which she picked up, wondering what she had down or said to earn that look from him. "What? Did I say something odd?"

"Not really. I just noticed you're calling me by my name is all." Sakura didn't understand him at first. Thinking back to what she had said she tried to figure out what he meant.

"Oh!" She blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to, it sort of slipped out," She babbled embarrassed. Sasuke shrugged walking away.

"That's alright, I don't mind." Eyes slightly widened she stared at his back unsure she had heard him correctly. Letting his words delve deeper into her mind, she smiled shyly to herself before catching up to him.


	8. Chapter 8: Trust Regained

**A/N:** I know I said I was going to bring this out over the weekend but that didn't work out. I'm still pretty cick unfortunately grrr. So yeah, it's taking me a little longer to write these out. Thanks for your patience and all the reviews. I really appreciate it :)

* * *

Sleep seemed to elude the boy as his untired mind bothered him continuously. Every time he closed his eyes he saw his past dominating, when he opened them his present weighed in him. Rising up, the wrinkled sheets fell around him. Rubbing his eyes, he sighed figuring he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. Somehow, he had grown used to being back within the village. Although he said he had no ties to it any longer, his path was different from theirs, and yet now he was being drawn back, his mind wanting to forget all that haunted him. Throwing himself back with a soft thud, breathing calmly he stared at the ceiling, his arms stretched out on either side. The nights had grown difficult for him, though the darkness and solitude, the thought of all those around him sleeping peacefully, it calmed him. At the same time those same nights his mind drifted, succumbed more so to his emotions, his quarrels with his choices. Before he trained in the day and at night just slept, a dreamless sleep leading him to the next day where he would continue to grow stronger. But ever since he had been back, his nights had changed, morphing from an empty sleep into a filled annoyance and weight. There he lay allowing his thoughts to work themselves out. Why he stayed, was he to go back? Could he forget it all? Would he allow himself to forget it all? Had he chosen incorrectly?

Groaning he rolled over on this side, his gazed fixed on nothing in particular. _My goal is what matters. _He let that thought echo in his mind. _It's all that matters. _But was that true now? Many years had passed and he never allowed himself to forget it. Not once did he not think back and with every recollection his anger grew. He kept everything in his life revolved around his goal, his revenge. The loss of his clan by his own brother's hand kept his will to live strong; it's what kept him going, his focus not allowing him the time to enjoy his childhood. What childhood? He never had one; he had been robbed of it. Friends were not important, playing was not important. Training and growing stronger that was it. All for the day he'd find and kill his brother. _Then what_ His next goal. _Rebuild my clan _It was simple.

Moving his gaze upward, passing the dresser, still moving upwards they stopped staring unblinkingly forward. Getting out of bed, his feet coming in contact with the cold floor as he walked, looking down at the furniture, he just stared at the object that lay face down, the photograph he had placed that way before he had left. It seemed it had gone untouched all this time. Reaching out a pale hand towards it, he touched the cold frame, pausing as his fingers made contact with it while staring intently at it slowly lifting it up as he let his dark eyes rest on it.

There he was with them, team 7. They had completed many missions, all of which ended up becoming more complicated for some reason or other. The corners of his lips curved up slightly, a hint of a smile barely noticeable. Most of it had been Naruto's fault because of his impatience and over booming voice as he begun to recall. His eyes moved from Naruto's image to the bottom center. Bright smile, rosy locks, it was hard to miss her cheerful persona. Staring at her, he unknowingly began to focus on her features. She hadn't changed at all aside from her monstrous growth in strength. No, that wasn't true; he hadn't realized that she had changed so much over time. Her features had softened, and she had grown quite a bit. He wasn't sure why he hadn't noticed earlier, but then again why would he?

His mind drifted back to when they were both in the forest near the edge of the fire country. The fight, the words, Sakura in his arms, he could still remember how warm she had felt in them, her pink tresses fallen upon his arms. Catching himself, he shook his head vigorously to rid himself of the memory. He had enough on his mind already; he didn't need to add more to it by adding why he was in this situation in the first place, though his denial of the account couldn't go unnoticed by him. Its confusion was great for the Uchiha.

Placing the photo back on the dresser he crawled back into bed, a sudden exhaustion coming over him. Perhaps in sleep now he could forget that slight naggingness that was pushed into the depths of his mind. Though in all reality he wanted to think of nothing, just wanted to feel at peace, at ease like how he used to when he was a young boy. The thought seemed for farfetched to him as his eyes slowly closed, feeling heavier than they had moments before.

---

"Why are we here?"

"Don't ask me."

"Then who were you asking?"

"No one." Naruto looked over at Sasuke ready to retort but was interrupted before he was able to say a word. "Don't." Huffing, Naruto turned away, now annoyed, bored and confused. They had been waiting at the bridge, a tradition having yet to be broken, for a while now. Sakura had contacted both of them suddenly yesterday asking them to meet up with her the next day. They hadn't questioned the girl, both figuring it dealt with a mission or some other request. Now as they waited their earlier assumptions seemed incorrect, if it had been for such they would have been called to see the hokage, or told to pack supplies. No, it had to be something else but what? "I wonder what kind of mission it'll be." Naruto asked himself. Sasuke nearly fell over, though he should have known. _As dimwitted as ever. _Closing his eyes he just allowed Naruto to dream up the supposed mission he'd receive. "Oh, it's Sakura-chan." The raven haired boy opened, seeing the named girl coming towards them carrying a large bundle which she kept behind her as she walked.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted cheerfully.

"Morning Naruto, Sasuke." She replied smiling, "Sorry I'm late. It took longer to prepare than I imagined." Now both boys were looking at her curiously.

"Prepare?" They both said aloud, two pairs of eyes fixed on the bundle behind her.

"Is it for the mission?" Naruto inquired trying to get a better look at the mysterious bundle. Moving away from him, her face contorted quizzically.

"Mission? What mission?"

"Eh, but..."

"There never was a mission Naruto." Sasuke pointed out dryly. "You should have figured that out by now." Naruto stood up turning to the Uchiha a little shocked.

"What, you knew?"

"It was obvious." Blinking, Naruto turned away grumbling to himself. Still a little puzzled by their conversation Sakura decided to shrug it off. At times like these it was always best to ignore them to avoid any problems, especially when it dealt with these two.

"Well let's get started." Sakura chimed in, regaining their lost attention.

"Ano, ano Sakura-chan, then why are we here?"

"Huh, why? I thought it was obvious." She responded in surprise looked at both of them with her emerald eyes. Naruto stared back at her with an expectant gaze while Sasuke looked away, his arms folded. "Oh, I'm sorry I guess I should have explained it better to you both." She apologized smiling rather embarrassed. "I figured we could have a sort of field day today since it's my last day of vacation and I knew you two had nothing planned for today. I thought it would be nice." Naruto's face crunched up, disliking the idea entirely, as Sasuke remained looking uninterested.

"So what exactly will we be doing?"

"Uh, well we'd play some games, go to the market for a bit to buy some items and have a big picnic and then at the end we'd watch the sun set."

"Pass." Both voices boomed simultaneously, a little too quickly for Sakura's liking.

"You don't want to?" She asked gazing at both of them, disappointment clearly in her voice.

"Hn."

"Not...really." Trying to hold back her disappointment, though she failed at it miserably, she slowly nodded her head.

"Oh, ok then." Forcing herself to display one of her rehearsed smiles. She wasn't going to let this get her down. "Well, then I guess I'll see you guys..."

"Let's go." Sasuke suddenly blurted walking pass Naruto. He knew he'd probably regret going along with this, but the nagging feeling in his gut wouldn't let him walk away from it.

"Really?" Both Naruto and Sakura asked, one with excitement and the other in shock.

"Ah." Naruto not wanting to be outdone by Sasuke immediately agreed as well, much to Sakura's joy.

"Ok then follow me." Eager to begin she grabbed hold of each of their arms, pulling them towards their first activity.

---

"Wait...I don't get it."

"It's simple; there are three targets, each with a different color on the edge and center. You each have shuriken with a color to match. At my word, depending on what color i say you have to either match it or avoid it." Naruto scratched his head as he tried to grasp what she was saying.

"Ok, got it, this should be easy." Grinning he looked over at Sasuke who was looking as uninterested as always.

"We'll see." Sakura replied amused.

"So what to we get?" Sasuke asked looking over at the pink haired girl whose amused smile was still present.

"It's a surprise." Saying nothing more her amused smiled grew as she looked at him. Turning away with a "hn" he remained silent. "Ok then let's get started."

"Right."

"Ok then, here we go. Red match..." Calling out color after color, Sakura kept at a steady pace, watch at neither of them missed. Grinning mischievously to herself she kept count of the scores waiting for the perfect moment to pick up the tempo. _Ok. _Slowly she began to call the colors out faster and faster making the task a little harder for the two. Beginning to sweat, Naruto strived to keep his aim. He refused to lose to Sasuke. Next to him, Sasuke's face grew more stern, his thoughts the same as his blonde friend. "Green miss!" The last of the two shuriken shot out hitting their targets. Panting slightly both glanced at each other sure that they had beaten the other. Calming walking over to the targets, Sakura began to count up the hits and misses. Waiting behind her, both boys were growing impatient wanting to her the outcome already.

Nodding to herself, Sakura began to pull out the shuriken, placing them all in a medium sized pouch she was carrying. Taking down targets she walked back to her things, putting them all away. "Ok now to the market!"

"What?"

"Yeah, there are still some things I need to get." Lifting up the large bundle she began to walk away leaving them behind in total confusion.

"Wait, Sakura-chan!" Hearing her name, she turned around looking over her shoulder.

"What?"

"You forgot to say who won." Tilting her head to the side she looked at them blankly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Both boys looked at her in disbelief. There was a long pause as a pair of green eyes met with cerulean and onyx.

"Well?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"Who won?" Jumping slightly Naruto stared at her expectantly.

"You both," Their eyes bore into her as they held their breaths, waiting for her to finish, "lost." Two lips dropped open, eyes grown to the size of saucers as they realized what she had said.

"What!" Naruto screeched refusing to accept the results. Sasuke too wanted to know, but he held back his questioning.

"You both lost."

"How?"

"Simple, you didn't meet the requirements."

"The requirements?" Sasuke repeated, when he remembered. Closing his eyes he mentally slapped himself for forgetting. Although he had hit all the targets corrected he was so concerned with the colors he forgot to listen for the second part.

"Wait, Sakura-chan we hit the targets."

"Yeah."

"So how did we lose?" Naruto still unsure of what they had done wrong wanted a clear explanation.

"Simple, you hit the colors I said but you forgot to miss when I said to miss." His face fallen from the simplicity of it all couldn't believe he lost because of that. She had called the colors so quickly & they were so preoccupied with matching color for color they completely disregarded anything else she said. Giggling, Sakura was fully enjoying their reactions.

"So then what were the scores?" Sasuke asked hoping to have at least beat Naruto in that.

"I forgot."

"What!"

"Just kidding, calm down you two. Let's see, Sasuke nineteen out of twenty." Sasuke smirked looking over at Naruto smugly. "And Naruto nineteen out of twenty." Naruto grinned while Sasuke's smug expression died. They had tied yet again.

--- 

"No Naruto."

"But..."

"Drop it!" Grumbling to himself, Naruto sulked as Sakura picked out what she needed. She didn't want to make a big complex meal but she wanted to make sure she made things they both liked to a certain extent of course. "Hmmm what else." Spotting Sasuke near the tomatoes she snapped her fingers. "Oh that's right. Sasuke can you pick five tomatoes for me."

"Say Sakura-chan how about we buy some..."

"Naruto if it's related to what I think it's related to then no."

"But..."

"No."

"But Sasuke..."

"No!"

"But..." Spinning around rapidly she glared at him, her anger clearly reflected in her viridian pupils. Backing up, he gulped. "Right tomatoes." Running over to Sasuke he decided to stick by him for safety.

"Ok then I think that's it." Looking over everything, she stopped when she noticed a few items that weren't originally there. Gritting her teeth, she clenched her fist. "Naruto!" Wincing Naruto looked over his shoulder. As soon as his gaze met hers, Sakura's fist made contact with his cheek, sending him flying back a ways, the brightly attired boy crashing loudly onto the ground, his body twitching. Huffing, she unclenched her fist, still angry at the persistent ninja. "Let's go Sasuke."

A little unnerved by her sudden temper change, Sasuke quickly followed after her not wanting to anger her any more than she already was. _Baka. _

--- 

"Ah that was god." Naruto breathed rubbing his extremely full belly. Sitting with his legs fully stretched out before him, Sakura sitting cheerfully next to him, Sasuke beside her. Behind them was their picnic setting, what once held various food dishes had nothing more than empty containers. The sky had begun to grow darker, as streams of pink, orange and red colored everything overpowering the light blue.

"This is really nice." Sakura commented quietly completely transfixed by the sky.

"Mmm." Sasuke replied, feeling a calm within him. Out of the corner of his eye he peered at Sakura watching her happy expression, as she gazed at the sun setting. Unable to pull his gaze away, he just kept watching her, finding her smiling rather peace inducing.

"Today was fun." Naruto said out of the blue, throwing himself back to look up at the sky more comfortably. Following suit, Sakura fell back also, landing softly upon the grass. Holding back the urge to lay back as well Sasuke remained sitting, gazing at the setting sun. For now this was good enough for him.

Out of habit, he sensed around him, searching for the familiar feeling of being watched, trying to pinpoint the location of the Anbu in charge of watching him. Scanning the entire area, he found none. A slight curve at the corners of his lips, he laid back hands behind his head, the sky a fiercer shade of red as the remaining rays of the sun slowly diminished.

"Ano Sakura-chan."

"Yeah."

"What was the prize?"

"Let it go Naruto."


	9. Chapter 9: One to Notice, One to Care

Sakura sighed as she looked down at her charts. Already she could tell it was going to be a slow day. Although she had been gone for two weeks there weren't that many patients to look after so there wasn't a lot of work for her to catch up on, but that didn't mean she still didn't have work to do. Sighing once again, she made her way down the quiet, white hall, her footsteps echoing with every step. It was definitely going to be a slow day.

---

"So he's settling in well enough?"

"So it would seem."

"Hmmm."

"Is there something wrong?"

"You're holding something from me." A well-formed smirk showed through the dark mask.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's true." Shrugging Kakashi smiled shaking his head.

"Well if that's the case it must be so."

"Kakashi." The hokage said sternly. Dropping his act the silver haired jounin grew serious.

"He's falling into place, but not perfectly."

"That's to be expected."

"True."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It takes me than just outer appearances." The hokage's head tilted to the side slightly, not understanding what he meant. "Mentally he hasn't settled yet, far from it actually." Folding her hands before her, the hokage waited for him to continue before adding her input. "The villagers and many of the other shinobi have yet to accept him. It'll most likely take a quite a while for them to trust him, some may never." He paused, thinking about his former student, his one eye gazing out the window. "Even if he denies it, that rejection among other things is slowly building up on him psychologically."

"So what are you saying?" Closing his visible eye, he voiced his prediction.

"He'll most likely leave, for good." The two remained silent assessing the situation in their minds. The hokage's eyes closing slightly as her thoughts ran through her mind. With everything, he had been through the likelihood of that taking even would be more than likely.

"I see." She paused taking a deep breath. "We'll just have to wait and see what he does then."

"So it would seem."

---

Stretching her stiff arms, Sakura groaned. Near the end of her shift three heavily injured shinobi had been brought in. Although their mission had been a success, they were all pushed to their limits. Rubbing her shoulder, she continued towards her home, already planning to take a long bath. The sun had long set, a cold breeze roaming through the calm village. It felt peacefu8l, but at the same time lonely. Her thoughts drifted back, trailing to the lone Uchiha. It had been well over a month now but things remained the same. The villagers were no closer to accepting him and he was no closer to opening up to anyone. She knew it was futile to even hope he'd come to her. She knew he was well aware of her feelings for him, but that didn't matter. His feelings were not the same, they never were. Times had changed, and no matter how things would have ended up, those feelings would never be returned in the way she would want. She knew this, but she couldn't change what was already etched deep within her heart. The only thing she could do is help him in any way she could. Sighing, she gazed up at the sky, the stars shining brightly above her. _But it'll be ok...somehow._

Sounds of what seemed to be of someone training broke her thoughts not having realized how far she had walked or what path she had taken, she found herself at the training grounds. Looking over she could somewhat make out a figure intensely training. Standing still, she squinted to try to make out whom it was that was out training at such an hour. _Is that Lee-san? No those movements, they don't look like his._ Watching the figure closely she waited for the clouds over head to move, so the light would help her to reveal the mysterious shinobi. It wasn't long when the lazily drifting clouds made their way across the darkened sky; it's light illuminating what had been in shadow moments before. "Sasuke." She gasped softly quite surprised to find the Uchiha there so late. Tempted to call out to him, she stood unable to move from that spot full of indecision; unsure whether or not she should bother him. If he was out at this hour, it was probably because he wanted to be left alone. Watching him for a few minutes more, she managed to pull herself away, resuming her walk home. If that were the case, she would let him be. Taking a last look behind her, she could still see him training intensely not once stopping to take a break.

---

Hearing the footsteps growing fainter, the pale-skinned boy lowered his hand, the shuriken pressed firmly between two fingers. Turning around he watched as his nightly visitor walked away, her pink hair still visible under the light of the half-shadowed moon.

---

Calmly walking down the street, arms behind his golden hair, Naruto caught sight of light blonde hair. Making his way over he greeted her. "Oh hey Naruto." She replied making short eye contact with him. Lowering his arms he noticed her rather edgy.

"You ok Ino?"

"Huh yeah, why do you ask?" She asked him finally looking over at him.

"You seem, how should I put it, um jumpy."

"Oh, sorry I was looking for Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah I heard he sometimes comes here in the morning. I was hoping to get to talk to him. I haven't seen much of him."

"Oh, well," He looked around, "It doesn't seem like he's here." Rolling her eyes, Ino refrained from yelling at him.

"I can see that." Sighing she shrugged deciding to just give up, when she spotted Sakura quickly making her way down. "Oh Sakura!" She called out waving at the girl. Spotting them, she slowed down.

"Morning." She greeted out of breath.

"You ok?" Naruto asked her, noticing her panting rather heavily.

"Yeah, I'm a little late."

"Overslept again didn't you forehead girl?" Scowling Sakura held her tongue, deciding to ignore Ino's comment, though she was screaming many things in her head to the girl.

"Did you need me for something because I really need to go?"

"Oh right have you seen Sasuke-kun today?"

"Sasuke? No, I haven't actually. He might be training though; you should try looking around the training grounds. Well I have to go now. See you later." Excusing herself Sakura quickly made her way to the hospital. Figuring he might as well go too, Naruto started when Ino stopped him.

"Say Naruto."

"Yeah." He looked back at her wondering what was on her mind now.

"Since when has Sakura been so close to Sasuke-kun?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Realizing he hadn't picked up on it quite yet she shook her head.

"Never mind, I'll see you later."

"Uh, okay." A little puzzled he shrugged it off as he left Ino behind in thought.

_I wonder._


	10. Chapter 10: An Unwanted Realization

Another shuriken flew through the air, speeding towards its target, and then whizzing past it. Cursing he aimed again and again every one of them missing their objective goal greatly. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke cursed under his breath, looking at all the shuriken through the area, most of which had missed their targeted pinpoint. All morning his focus had been off, which affected his training tremendously. Wiping the sweat from his brow he frowned, unhappy with things so far. Walking away from his failed training, he sat under a tree taking advantage of the cool shade.

---

Ino had been to three of the training grounds and had yet to find the raven-haired loner she had been seeking out all morning. Before she had merely been curious as to how he had been doing, but now she had another more pressing matter, well pressing in her mind, to find the regained shinobi. _One more just one more and then I'll give up. _Stubborn though she was she also knew when to give up and stop wasting her time. Arriving at the fourth training ground she smiled, there under the shade was Sasuke, his eyes closed with an empty lunch container next to him. _Finally. _

Straightening her clothing, she made her way over to the resting Uchiha. Although she no longer felt that way about him didn't mean she could allow herself to look messy. After all, she had a reputation to keep as the Beauty of Konoha. Her footsteps were soft; the diminished sounds of the grass crunching under her feet as she walked would go unnoticed by most people. Though Sasuke remained unmoving, she figured he had heard her coming. "You're pretty hard to find, Sasuke-kun." No words escaped his lips, nor did his closed lids open to reveal his dark orbs. _Still the same. _

Looking around her water colored eyes found every fallen shuriken, noticing their missed marks. Her brows rose in surprise. Never had she seen him miss his target, not once in all the years she had been in the academy with him. _I wonder. _Looking back down she smiled a little to herself, it seemed she would find out exactly what she wanted to know whether or not the boy said it himself. "Do you mind if I sit here?" At this, he opened his eyes, vaguely glancing up at the bothersome girl.

"Betsuni." Smiling she sat next to him, as he went back to his supposed sleep.

"I haven't seen you around much." Silence, pure silence followed. "At least not as much as Sakura has." He tensed slightly at the name, of which did not go unnoticed by the flaxen haired girl. She smirked a little. "It seems you've fallen back into place, that's good. The village hasn't really been the same without you."

"Hn." Rising to his feet, Sasuke made his way back onto the grounds to continue with his training. Picking up his scattered shuriken, he took his time, a little annoyed by the extra, unwanted presence. Pocketing the last one, he positioned himself before the targets taking a deep breath. It didn't matter who was there, he needed to focus on the targets and nothing else. He didn't spend all those years training and gaining power to end up like this. This was way below his level, which made it all the more frustrating for him. Reaching for the weapons at his sides, he readied to shoot them out when a voice broke his concentration.

"It's nice that you're training, but wouldn't it be nicer to train with others Sakura's...oh wait she's at the hospital isn't she? Hmmm, well there is Naruto I suppose." Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, trying to control his ever-building anger inside of him. Turning ever so slightly at the rambling blonde, he glared at her before returning to his training. Ino merely smiled feigning innocence as she watched him, knowing very well that she was pushing his last nerve. Folding her well kept hands on her lap she began to think aloud to herself, enough so he would be able to hear. "I wonder how long Sakura will be. Hmmm I was hoping we could eat dinner together." She sighed rather dramatically. "But I guess Sakura's going to be really busy today, and she was late this morning." Sasuke ground his teeth, trying his best to ignore Ino, but was beginning to find it an extremely arduous task at the moment. "Sakura will probably work till late then because of that."

"Ino." The girl named ceased speaking as she looked over at Sasuke, blinking naively at him.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Stop talking about Sakura, it's annoying." Overreacting being an understatement, she began to apologize, rising to her feet.

"Ah, gomen Sasuke-kun, I didn't even realize I was thinking out loud."

"Whatever."

"Maybe I should go; I'm in your way here." Smiling brightly to the frowning Uchiha, she waved at him. "It was nice talking to you. I'll have to thank Sakura for telling me where you were. Ja ne!" Leaving him behind, Ino's satisfied smile gleaming proudly, she had seen the subtle twitch in his eye at the mention of the pink haired kunoichi's name. Snickering, she had found out exactly what she needed to know. "Now what to do about it."

---

The moon was shining brightly above the village, the dark clouds billowing around it, shadowing sections in a darkened abyss. Aside from the shinobi on guard, most of the streets were empty and those with walking inhabitants scattered at the sight of the lone boy heading their way. He ignored their quickened pace, their quick intake of breath and the hushed curses. His mind was occupied with other things and paying attention to ignorant villagers was not one of them.

The morning had been wasted; he had gotten no further in his training than the day before. How could he when his mind was bombarded with unwanted thoughts, assumptions and doubts, an unneeded battle raging within his already troubled mind. Much to his dislike, he had to come to terms with this or else he would never have peace of mind, well as much peace as he could get at the moment. Before it was easier to ignore, perhaps a little denial or good self reasoning, but now it was messing with this concentration, with his performance.

It was something that could be ignored no longer. Wanting to settle his mind and prove his troubling doubts false, he would get this over with soon, that being now, this very night. He was calm despite what he was about to do. His confidence brimming rather high on the outcome he expected. It wasn't something to worry about, almost silly to waste his time on such a matter, but he wanted the reassurance. His hands sunk deeper inside his pockets as he made his way towards the hospital. He could already make out the large building, a faint glow coming from a few of the windows. If he was correct, she was still inside, that would give him enough time to prepare, an unnecessary thing but one he figured wouldn't hurt to be. He wasn't going to repeat himself nor was he going to back out. One and one time only, that's all it would take.

Inside the hospital, the pink haired kunoichi hurried down the empty halls. Her shift was about to end and she was anxious to leave. Having spent the majority of the day indoors, she was eagerly awaiting a walk outside in the cool air. She was feeling rather claustrophobic having been inside four walls for so long. It was rather rare when Sakura was in such a mood, tonight being one of them.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sakura was finally off for the night. Saying her good byes and such to the others inside, she happily walked out of the hospital, the cool air whisping about her face. Instantly she felt refreshed, breathing in to the point where she filled her lungs with the chilled air until she couldn't anymore. Exhaling, she turned for her home only to stop short in surprise. Her eyes had to be playing tricks on her, for what she saw couldn't be truly there. "Sasuke?" Looking up at the shocked girl, he merely nodded in greeting waiting for her to come to him. There was no point in approaching her when she had to pass by him to get home anyways.

Confusion was one of the many things the medic-nin felt, not once since his return had Sasuke come to see her at the hospital, the only exception was when Naruto had dragged him over so they could all hang out. Yet here he was, alone standing with his back against the wall, one of this legs propped up behind him. Getting the feeling that he was waiting for her to approach him, Sakura ambled over as casually as she possibly could not wanting to appear too surprised in front of him.

Keeping his stoic image, Sasuke's mind calmly went over everything. Soon enough he'd have his ease of mind and then he'd move on, with another untangled thread. "What are you..."

"I'll walk you home." Pushing off the wall, he didn't bother to wait for a response from her. It wasn't a question after all. Whether she wanted him to or not, he was walking her home. Further bewildered, Sakura could only follow the Uchiha, wondering what possibly could have brought him here, at night and then to walk her home of all things. None of these things were like him at all. A sudden fear developed in the pit of her stomach. Something had to be wrong; nothing else could explain his sudden appearance.

Staring at his back, her large eyes filled with worry. She should say something to him, ask him what was on his mind and if she could help him, there was no other way to know unless she asked. Her lips parted, expecting the questioning words to flow out to him, but they didn't. Getting caught halfway, deep within her throat, unable to be vocalized they stayed, too afraid to go free. She couldn't ask him, what if her prying words pushed him away. They were finally getting back to the way they used to be, she didn't want that to go away, she wasn't sure she could handle that, not again.

"You're slow." Sasuke uttered dryly, startling her from her thoughts. "Tired?" Shaking her head she stuttered a no while quickening her footsteps so she was now next to him. Those were the last words spoken during the long walk. Afraid to break the silence, Sakura bit her lip nervously. Years ago this would have been a dream come true for the girl. She would be squealing endlessly inside her head, a profuse blush streaked across her cheeks. How time changed things, she couldn't enjoy the moment, too wrapped up in worry and wonder to think of anything else.

Stealing a few glances his way she could read nothing from his face, his serious demeanor revealing nothing of the Uchiha's thoughts or feelings. This perhaps was one of the few times she wished Sasuke would be more like Naruto. The over emotional boy made it easy to understand what was going through his overactive mind. Sighing she kept her gaze low to the ground.

Hearing the sigh, Sasuke, out of the corner of his eye could make out the troubled expression she carried. A slight pang of guilt reverberated through him, but he pushed the feeling back, not wanting to lose his focus. "We're here." Head tilting up, she was stunned at the sudden arrival, or perhaps it was by his sudden speech, she wasn't sure.

"Oh, t-thanks...for walking me home."

"Hn." Unsure what else to say, still having been unable to figure out why Sasuke had come in the first place, she just let it slide figuring she wouldn't get much out of him if she did ask, so instead she headed up the small steps to her front door. "Sakura." Hand reaching out for the door, she stood unmoving, not wanting to look back for fear of what he might say. Hearing him climb up the few steps, his pace a slow one, not rushed at all but calm and steady. That only made her stomach twist into a tighter knot. "Sakura." He repeated, noticing how tense she had suddenly gotten at the call of her name, causing him to frown.

Turning to face him when he called out to her the second time, Sakura stumbled back, when she realized just how close they were. His expression unchanging as he took another step closer, forcing her to take the last step, backing up against her front door eyes wide, mind spinning and her heart beating so rapidly she was sure it would shoot out of her chest any minute. Keeping his cool, Sasuke placed his right hand against the door, readying himself. Now or never, he would soon have his peace of mind. His thoughts repeated over once again becoming a sort of mantra now for the boy. Leaning forward, he ignored the signal that shot through his mind screaming that he was getting too close to her, closer than he was comfortable with.

Taken aback by Sasuke's sudden actions Sakura sunk down a tad, barely realizing what was taking place. Either out of expectancy or just by sudden reaction, Sakura closed her eyes as the Uchiha inched dangerously close to her lips. Just a breath away from making contact with the kunoichi's lips, when a spark shot through him, opening his eyes, he gazed at the girl before him. Jumping back he cursed under his breath before he spun around away from her and her home, quickly making his way down the solitary street, disappearing into the shadows created by the covered moon. He had found his answer but the outcome had not been the wanted one.

Having held her breath, Sakura opened her eyes when she heard Sasuke's hurried steps. Exhaling Sakura fell to her feet, her hands covering her mouth still in shock over what had just happened. _What **did** just happen?_ Her heart was racing, so much so she could hear its quickened pounding resonating in her ears. _Did...just...now...almost?_ The event had seemed a blur, but the feeling of his warm breath upon her lips was still vivid. But she couldn't ask she couldn't be sure it was real. The clouds parted slowly allowing the ghostly light to shine down, illuminating the empty street, no sign that Sasuke had ever been there.


	11. Chapter 11: Running No Further

Ino was reaching her last nerve. She knew something had happened between Sasuke and Sakura, she could feel it, yet she couldn't for the life of her figure out what. When she had tried to pry it out of Sakura, the rosy headed girl quietly replied with a "Nothing," and then switched the topic with the first thing that came to mind. When she had casually approached Sasuke, after wasting three days trying to find him, a rather sad waste of time considering the fact that they live in the same village, she asked him about Sakura and if he noticed anything strange about her behavior. His reply, to stop bothering him with useless annoyances and to take her obsession with the girl to someone else that cared. To say she hit rock bottom was more than obvious.

Absentmindedly smoothing back her hair repeatedly, she sighed in frustration, not enjoying her failed attempts one bit. Who could she ask? No one really, either no one would care, want to get involved or were too dense to pick up the obvious match needing to be pushed to conclusion. "Why am I the only one who's observant enough to see this?" She mumbled to herself, moving on from her hair to play with the hem of her skirt. Sick of dwelling on the matter, Ino decided to try Sakura once again. She knew Sakura was avoiding her and with the few missions that she'd been assigned to, it was hard to find the pink-haired girl when she had the time to seek her out. _If forehead girl wants to make things difficult well I'll just have to do the same for her. _ Shutting the door behind her, Ino realized she didn't know where Sakura was exactly. _Hospital first. _With a new determination Ino began to think up how best to approach the touchy topic. She already knew Sakura was going to get around discussing anything that dealt with her and Sasuke but as her friend (sort of) she took it upon herself to get involved. _You'll thank me later forehead girl. _

Smirking proudly with her newly thought of plan, her attention switched over to an obnoxiously familiar voice whining about fair treatment. Rolling her eyes, Ino took it upon herself to take a slight detour and quiet down the ruckus by smacking the hot headed blonde rather roughly. "Stop yelling like that Naruto! It's annoying!" Allowing her delicate fingers to uncurl, she took a deep breath, calming herself back down. It was more than likely she was letting her frustration be redirected towards the now semiconscious boy, but she would never admit that. Stumbling up, Naruto rubbed his throbbing head unhappily; his mouth a forlorn sliver, but finally shut.

"You didn't have to hit me."

"Sure I did." Grunting, the brightly dressed shinobi turned away, pouting whilst caressing his sore head. He wasn't sure what was wrong with women but he couldn't understand what made them believe they had the right to physically abuse others and still expect to be well liked. _Well except for Hinata, she's still nice. Quiet but nice._ His frown deepened, forming a rather comical image unlike his true sentiments.

"So what were you complaining about?"

"Why do you care?" He shot back aggressively. It took every ounce of strength in her body to refrain herself from smacking him again. She still couldn't imagine how anyone could handle the boy for more than ten minutes, much less be with him constantly. _Sakura must have had more than a few headaches_. She mused, staring down at the blonde who was still rubbing his tender head and the newly formed bump. _Wait...Sakura! _Remembering what she had originally set out for, she smacked her forehead, and quickly apologizing to Naruto before running off. Rolling his eyes at the sound of the smack he muttered something about girls and hitting when her words slowly flowed into his ears and his rather dense mind. Astounded by the fact that he had gotten an apology Naruto gaped rather unflatteringly at where Ino had disappeared down.

Out of breath and a little frazzled Ino stood before the front desk trying to regain some of the lost oxygen. "Sakura-san? She left a few minutes ago actually. I believe she was called out on a mission." Ino nearly fell over with what the nurse had told her. Standing outside the hospital, Ino cursed herself. If only she hadn't gotten sidetracked she would have caught the girl. "What the heck was I doing anyways?" She pondered aloud when Naruto flashed in her mind. Gritting her teeth, tight-fisted she cried out the boy's name, who coincidentally tripped over a small pebbled as he sneezed.

---

The team quickly made their way back to the sleeping village hidden in the leaves. Luckily all had gone well and their time out was relatively short. Not once did the medic-nin need to use her abilities, nor did they have to worry about any sneak attacks. Although it had been ranked an A mission, in actuality it was more of a C-ranked mission that had somehow gotten elevated by a simple misunderstanding. Though a little disappointed at finding out, the slight break was nice, so no fuss was made about it.

Jumping to the village's entrance the medic-nin said something to the others she had been teamed with. Her pink locks fluttering in a soft dance by the nightly breeze. The team leader gave a short nod, his two hoops shaking lightly at his ears, as he motioned for the other to leave with him. Politely excusing himself from her, the other followed, his lips pressed in a thin line. Despite any expression he expressed, their motion merely flipped back and forth as he determined. Their light footsteps barely sounded, as they two left the gates behind.

Unsure why she had asked to report later, the need to stay close here was enough to make her stay. Her body lingered near the gates. If she was to take a step, she'd be outside of the village. Although it wasn't anything that would seem odd to others it bothered her. Here she was still within the village, but if she was to only take a single step forward she'd be 'outside', so simple yet so overlooked. Obvious though it was it was also insignificant.

This very gate had seen her countless times before, probably having already memorized every detail that made her; she was no stranger to it anymore. Whether it was for missions or just to relive that day while hoping for a sign of return, she had been there before it.

"Five weeks today." Sakura whispered to herself. The night when she had nearly felt Sasuke's lips or so she figured she had dreamt. Since then she hadn't seen him for five long weeks. Too afraid to seek him out, she was unsure what to do, much less what to say. She knew he was troubled, more so upset by the event, if it had truly taken place. She couldn't fathom what was going through his mind nor how much. Her chest ached and there was no solace for her. She was a coward, unable to face him, ask him, force him to open up to her, to let her in. Even if he didn't feel the same as she did, she wanted at least that much. Yet she was unable to push him. The closest she had come was when they had first me up after those long years of being apart.

It had been a long tome since she had felt that way. It was due to this feeling that she had chosen to become a medic-nin. Standing back watching, crying those were things she didn't want to do anymore and yet here she was just watching, crying furiously on the inside. What exactly was she accomplishing with this? Nothing. The early breeze had died, making everything seem to stand still, frozen in that very second, the edge of the village before her. Just a step and she'd be out. It was an easy step to take if you knew you'd be back, but somehow it seemed difficult for her to do at the moment. _It feels different. As if I wouldn't be coming back._ _Is that how he had felt? No it seemed easy for him then._

Taking a step back she kept staring at the invisible line. Then she took another and then another step back, the space between her and the line wider than before, making her feel more at ease. _This is stupid. What am I afraid of? There's nothing special about this place. There is no line, no border._ Shaking her head, she forced her foot up, ready to take the steps forward when another's reached her ears. Slowly turning curiously, she peered behind her wondering who else was out so late. She couldn't imagine Shikamaru coming back to talk to her. Focusing on the lone figure coming towards her, his head bent forward, face hidden in shadow as his gaze kept fixed on the ground before him. She wasn't sure how, perhaps it was because she had watched him for so long, she could pick up almost anything about him, though now she wished she couldn't.

Her heart nearly stopped beating, as a pang of fear sunk to her stomach. "Sasuke?" Her voice whispered bringing his gaze up from the path he was treading on. He seemed surprised to see her but not nearly as surprised as she was to see him. Her viridian eyes lowered down, checking for any pack of sorts but found none. She wanted to feel relieved by that, but by the look in his eyes she knew not to be.

"What are you doing here?" Her throat tightened, making it hard for her to form her words.

"I…just got back…from a mission." She thought she heard him say something but she wasn't sure, her gaze never leaving him, a pressing fear that if she did he'd disappear again this time for forever. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably finding his path blocked with the obstacle he had hoped to avoid, that he wanted to avoid. Throwing the unwanted thought back, he forcefully moved his feet forward, avoiding those eyes that looked at him full of worry and with an unasked question. It was the question more than anything he wanted to evade. Slowly and silently he kept walking, passing by her and nearing the unseen border. It was happening all over again. She knew it and so did he.

"Sasuke..."

"I'm going back." The sudden abruptness in his words shook her, leaving her speechless and lost. She couldn't help but think back to that line, the one that no one seemed to see but the one that made all the difference to her.

"Why?" He remained silent. "I…won't let you." Still he said nothing. "I won't, not this time. I won't let you walk away like last time. I'll fight if I have to."

"That won't stop me."

"Sasuke."

"There's...no point in my staying here." Sakura remained silent. "Their eyes, they won't ever change." His last statement confused her. _Whose eyes?_ She thought to herself. "They're always watching, like before, but now it's worse. Pity...hatred, it's not worth it."

"So you're running away."

"No."

"Yes you are."

"I'm leaving."

"It's the same thing!"

"It's not."

"It is!"

"How would you understand?" He whipped around, anger swelling up within him. "You're life was different. What I went through and what you went through were different." The harshness in his tone stunned her. She gaped at him, wide eyed and speechless. She had never seen him this way, never, not once had he yelled out like that. It only made her realize how out of place she was.

"...You're right. I'm sorry." Looking away, Sakura could feel herself wanting to cry.

"Don't be." Sasuke felt angry at himself. He didn't want to yell at her, he was frustrated and angry, but how was that her fault. Taking it out on her wasn't going to make anything better. This whole time he hadn't accomplished anything. Itachi was still alive, his clan still only consisted of himself and again his only option seemed to be going back to the wanted Sannin, though he knew the time he would have left wouldn't do him any good nor bring him any closer to living out his revenge. Before he would know it, his body would no longer be his own. It all seemed like a hopeless case but he would find someway to reach the end, his wanted end.

"But... "Sakura's voice broke the hurtful silence, though Sasuke's gaze remained away fro hers."Naruto...Naruto...he went through it too. He knows. They all looked at him that way. They all hated him, shunned him, ignored his presence. But, unlike you he didn't run away... He stayed, and he showed them. He made them all respect him and those that don't, they will in time. He truly believes that." Silent, Sasuke listened, feeling shame grip him tightly. She was right and how he hated that. "And I...I believe in him...just like how I... believe in you. I always have. That...won't ever change." Sakura was staring at the ground by now, feeling foolish for lecturing him, expressing her feelings for him once again. She hesitated before she looked up at him wondering what he was thinking at the moment. She figured he was probably annoyed with her, bothered by her interfering once again. She expected to see him frowning at her, ready to retort or just stare at her silently with his cold eyes, but instead, what she saw, what she was met by was something else, something that stunned her. Never had she imagined to see this, to see him like this.

Sasuke's fists by his sides were clenched tightly, shaking somewhat, his knuckles having turned pallid. His eyes appeared closed, and his head down as he hid his face from her, a tear slowly trickling down his cheek. Slowly another followed, then pursued by another until they kept flowing freely and unwantedly. It had been years, too many years since he had last cried, that same day when he had lost everything to be exact. He believed he had lost that ability, the ability to cry and now that he was he was ashamed. Of all the times, of all the places, out of all the people who had to see him now it had to be her.

Sakura watched as he cried silently, his head never rising. It took her but a moment to realize that it was truly happening and it wasn't a trick of her mind, it was real. Breaking from her daze, Sakura tentatively took a step forward, reaching out to him, carefully wrapping her arms around his trembling body, allowing him to cry his remaining tears. Half expecting him to pull away, she was relieved that he remained in her embrace, allowing her to comfort him. They said nothing; the only sounds were the muffled whimpers coming from the distressed Uchiha. Holding him tighter Sakura could feel her eyes watering. Holding them back, she wouldn't allow herself to cry, not this time. She had always been the one crying, never once having seen Sasuke cry. No, she never had thought about him crying. It didn't seem like something he would do. Which was why this time she was going to be strong for him, comfort him, protect him, just like how he had done countless times before.

* * *

**A/N:** So, this part may have been a little OOC but I figure, over like 7-8 years of holding this in it was more than likely to come out eventually. So yeah if you don't agree I'm sorry. This was one of the parts I had written up for before I started this fic so yeah I've been trying to build up for this point. Well the next chapter is the last chapter. A fic originally planned to be up to 6 chapters got doubled hehe. 


	12. Chapter 12: A Fine Start

**A/N:** Soz everyone for making you wait so long for this chapter. I actually had it all written last week but my right hand which is slightly defective hehe was acting up again so I couldn't use it much and then this week I nearly broke my foot (Beware TV's people. They can be rather sneaky)so I was running around dealing with that. I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

The days were beginning to last longer. The cold, frosty air warming itself day by day, the nights didn't seem as dark or lonely anymore, but rather peaceful as the village was comfortably wrapped within the shadows. All seemed as it had once been, at least that's what a few began to believe deep within their hearts. That was more than enough for now.

---

"Ano, Sakura-chan, why are we waiting again?"

"Because I said so."

"Ah, souka." Naruto turned away from his pink-haired friend, his slightly sullen face now staring at the counter. In a few seconds, the fair haired boy was sure that he'd start to visualize the delectable bowl before him. No he was almost certain he could smell its wonderful aroma, wafting up from the imaginary bowl, deep into his nostrils. He inhaled the steam, a pleased look molded as hi mouth watered readily. Reaching for his chopsticks, he couldn't hold back anymore and dipped them down to take his fill. Sakura turned her head wondering what was wrong with him now as she heard him protest unhappily. As she took in the sight, she wished she hadn't. Naruto was frantically looking for the bowl, that moments before had been sitting temptingly in front of him.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Ano saa, ano saa. Sakura-chan did you take my bowl again?"

"What bowl?"

"The one that was here. I was about to take a bite, when my...Ah! Nani!" Looking over at his hand Naruto found the chopsticks had too vanished. Completely bewildered Naruto loudly complained and wondered looking all about for the missing food. Sakura rubbed her temples wondering why she ever bothered wasting her time with him.

"Naruto." She went unheard. "Naruto." She tried again but was ignored by the loud shinobi. "Naruto urusai!" It didn't take much to silence the boy. After all, if there was one thing he understood quite well was pain. Sitting quietly next to the girl, a newly formed bump on his head, Naruto was quite still. Grateful for the silence, Sakura reminded him that they had never ordered so there was no food to begin with.

"Oh." Sighing Sakura was wondering how much longer they'd have to wait. She wasn't sure how long Naruto could hold, not how much longer her patience would last. Naruto stared at the counter before him, this time making sure not too imagine anything thing else. The consequences were not worth the temptingly delicious thoughts.

A steady set of footsteps approached the Ramen Shop; the sound was music to her ears. "Sasuke!" Naruto looked over at Sakura not seeing the dark-haired boy at all. He was about to mention this to her when the Uchiha lifted up the flap giving a small smile to the girl as she jumped up happily. Turning with an overly apparent frown, he pointed an accusing finger towards him.

"You're late."

"Naruto." Sakura warned glaring deadly beams in his direction. Smirking Sasuke took his seat next to Sakura. Wincing at the look Naruto leaned back in his chair not wanting to get hit but the girl again.

Hearing the sudden growl from his stomach he looked over at her with a weak grin.

"Eto, now can we order?" He asked tentatively, a hint of a whine underneath.

"Yes, Naruto, yes already."

"Yosh!" Turning to the owner he excitedly began his order. "First I want..." The list he proceeded to entail consisted of practically everything that came to mind which was almost everything there was to offer. Sakura cringed as the list went on. She hoped Naruto remembered that they each were paying their own meals. Not to mention the sight was a little disgusting for the girl as she watched Naruto gorge himself with everything in view. As soon as he finished devouring one meal another replaced it soon after. Even Sasuke couldn't ignore the scene a little repulsed himself, though the expression etched on Sakura's face was amusing so he didn't mind. Smirking to himself he calmly ate his meal as Sakura unable to handle Naruto any longer was blatantly yelling at him just before she hit him over the head when she found him ignoring her for his meal. Her fist shaking, Sakura took a deep breath before retaking her seat to start with her own meal now in peace. Twitching on the ground, half dazed Naruto had suddenly found himself no longer hungry.

---

Smiling to herself, the content girl walked away from the scene. Somehow things were working out well on their own. For now she'd just let things go at this pace before she'd begin to meddling once again. "Naruto!" Wincing, Ino shook her head.

"I don't know how she does it. Naruto...for all these years." She suddenly found herself extremely thankful for her grouping.

---

"Well that was nice." Sakura beamed happily having finished their meal; the trio was walking together, enjoying each other's company. To her right was Naruto, a slight limp in his gait, and a few bumps protruding from his messy flaxen hair. To her left stood the proud Uchiha, but other than his usual stoic expression a more peaceful, amused one was displayed.

"Aa." Sasuke replied deviating from his usual response, as Naruto nodded grinning broadly despite his minor _injuries. _Reaching his stop Naruto waved off.

"I'll see you later then. Let's eat together tomorrow."

"Alright." Sakura replied as the blonde walked away from them, humming softly to himself as he began to imagine what he'd order tomorrow.

"Pork, yeah pork." A smile still settled on the girl's face, Sakura was unaware of the dark eyes that were fixed upon her. As she moved away, her lips moved, forming the words she spoke, most of which went ignored by the boy as he mulled over his thoughts. He couldn't deny what little he felt, that already he knew but he wouldn't focus on it anymore. Now he had to more than ever focus on his goals. This sidetrack though unplanned was not a total waste, no it was far from it. It was well worth it actually.

"So I was thinking we should try and get together at least once a week no matter how busy we are. It's nice you know, even though Naruto can be...well Naruto, it's still nice." Sakura rambled on with future plans and get togethers, while next to her Sasuke walked silently, a small smile playing on his lips. No it was well worth it despite what he had believed in the beginning. Perhaps he should have listened earlier, but no really difference would have been made, that he was sure of.

"Sakura."

"Hai."

"You're talking too much. It's annoying." Shutting her mouth, Sakura looked over at Sasuke in slight surprise. The momentary stern expression morphed into an amused smile as he walked past her. The switch was so subtle it could have been missed with an untimely blink. Watching him walk away, she smiled softly to herself, t he past fear and worry she had felt days before gone. She was sure that now things would finally return to normal, almost as if no time had passed at all. There was no time gap; there was never a separation, just the usual day they had always shared but with a stronger bond growing. Though she knew things had changed, time had past and they all had been separated. New words had been spoken, new trials passed and sides of themselves never seen were shown, many tears spilling from it all.

Smiling to herself Sakura knew she'd always be in love with the boy who walked ahead of her, and though she didn't expect a return of feeling, she was more than thankful for his friendship and what she believed to be his trust in her. Sasuke realizing Sakura was lingering behind slowed his pace, to wait for her. For today he'd walk her home, for today he'd wait for her but tomorrow he'd set it aside and look ahead to his unachieved goals and perhaps just perhaps he'd allow them to become involved, but for now today was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh I forgot to mention there will be a sequel to this one. I guess this whole story is a tiny trilogy hehe. I had the middle pretty much thought out. Well a small part of it, and perhaps the beginning, maybe. But yeah I'm still working out the whole thing so I'm most likely not going to put out anything for that for a while.


End file.
